Headsets are used to deliver selected sounds to a user's ear while at least partially blocking background sounds. However, prolonged use of headsets can be uncomfortable for some users because of ear sensitivity. Some previous approaches employ large earpieces that envelope the ear. However, such earpieces can be heavy, expensive, and unattractive.